Cyclops And Phoenix
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: After the series things get serious
1. The Storm

It was the morning after,and the X-men and sundry other survivors of the alliance that had faced the Onslaught of Apocalypse were crashed in one of Warren's father's Brownstone Buildings. Warren called them "His father's chance to play Big man for the small Man," and had without hesitation borrowed the house for the survivors to recuperate.  
  
They had crashed in the various sleeping quarters of the ten-story house, and they slept mostly peacefully, each in their own world and each clutching close or laying close to their chosen allies.  
  
It was a night of silence and many hours after the general crash, Scott Summers found himself awake, and nursing a headache, and thus, unable to sleep. Forced to try not to wake any others he retreated to the most remote place -- the rooftop. He had moved slowly through the night and through the building, making his way there, expecting to be alone, only to find a figure slumped in a hammock atop the roof, snoring away. With a strangled laugh, Scott stared bemusedly at the odd sight of Quicksilver, one leg dangling off the hammock, and dressed in Hawaiian shorts, a 'They Might Be Giants' t-shirt, a straw hat and what appeared to be flip-flops(????), and snoring soundly. Even the solid clank of the door shutting behind Scott didn't awaken him or even bring a response.  
  
Scott shook his head and walked to the other side of the rooftop. There he stood taking in the sight of the city and the oddly comforting sound of snoring, and just being at peace. So lost to the world was he that he didn't even hear the door open and close, but suddenly could feel her near him. He turned as she came closer.  
  
"Scott? Are you ok?"  
  
Her voice sounded quietly but not worried. After all after everything they had been through she would know now if something was wrong. Their mindlink had strengthened even more. The Professor had said it was something to do with the stress of the situation and that the brief exam showed nothing wrong.  
  
"Everything's ok, Jean. I'm just taking in the night, after everything that has happened."  
  
He gazed at her, his eyes full of a love he had finally acknowledged and knew now was returned full force. He felt that love within him, from across the link, like a living flow of fire connecting them.  
  
"I know what you mean. After the battle, and the press, and everything, and with the idea that Brotherhood, X-Men and others are all here under one roof," she cast a glance over at where Quicksilver was…"or, in some cases, above it. It is hard to believe everything is so peaceful. It doesn't feel real."  
  
"Well you might get a little less peace soon," Scott said, his eyes fixed on a storm bank coming closer quickly, even as the wind picked up and began to whistle and even slightly howl through the metal and brick of the area. "That storm looks to be a big one."  
  
He turned to her and took her hands gently, drawing her close into his arms. He leaned in to kiss her softly, gently, and felt the kiss strengthen into a passionate one.  
  
Just then the door banged open and shut after a gaggle of students, and Scott sighed as Kurt, Kitty, Amara, Rogue, and Bobby all spilled out onto the rooftop and towards them. They had obviously raided the kitchen as they carried plates of snacks and sandwiches and glasses of lemonade. Kurt eyed them and grinned that slow grin of his, making Scott blush just knowing what he was thinking.   
  
"What are you two doing up here? Alone?"  
  
"Quicksilver is up here, too," Scott heard himself say, and winced at the plaintive note in his voice. Some days he felt as though he spent as much time watching the others and watching out for them as he did leading them as X-Men.  
  
"I don't think it counts when the person is as dead to the world as he is," Kitty interjected helpfully. "He didn't even respond to us coming up here!"  
  
"And we didn't exactly make a silent assent." added Rogue. "I bet we could be heard all over."  
  
Scott groaned, with a sinking feeling in his chest, even as the whipping wind seemed to take on a howling assault on the ears that made his nascent headache grow somewhat more intense.  
  
Amara glanced up from slurping in another spoonful of her hot-to-the-nth-degree tom yam soup, which the others had all learned to stay far away from, since she liked to load on the spices and heat to almost scalding temperature.  
  
Her gaze met Scott's sympathetically, even as he turned back to Jean and pulled her close, kissing her again, and defying life to make him stop.  
  
Her gaze had gone on past him, when suddenly her shriek made Scott spin, his hands automatically rising to his face and switching glasses for visor almost as fast as he could think. All over the roof, the others responded just as jerkily, dropping sandwiches and spilling lemonade as they looked for the threat. Even Quicksilver awoke at this noise his hammock spinning fast as he jumped to the roof and groggily looked every which way to see the problem. Scott's eyes widened as he gazed at what appeared to be... He blinked, and looked again. Yes, there was a tornado, moving directly towards them. He moved with sudden speed and decisive movements his voice snapping out as the X-Men responded.   
  
"Rogue, get Amara, and Quicksilver below fast! Kurt, teleport and wake the Professor. Let him know what's going on. Then find and inform Warren, and then inform Magneto! Kitty, you and Jean stay here with me."  
  
No sooner than the words were out of his mouth than they started moving, responding as trained to react. Rogue scooped up Amara, and grabbed the still groggy Quicksilver by tghe arm hauling them both down through the large Roof entrance. Kurt vanished in a bamf and Kitty moved to his side flanking him as Jean moved to the other. Scott let himself feel amount of pride for the two and for all his X-Men, and then focussed on the job.  
  
He reached out for Jean along his mind asking for her to link all three of them.  
  
*Jean and kitty face outward at 15-degree angles from my stance. We have to try to anticipate whatever this storm may throw at us*  
  
Even as he thought the words, he felt his heartbeat speed up and adrenaline shot through his veins. In the midst of danger he was alive and confident. and thinking only of what to do. He glanced aside at Jean...well almost only of what to do.  
  
The tornado hurled objects thrown as if by a mighty hand and for a few moments they were busy, he blasting some with his eyes, Jean deflecting objects as big as cars with her telekinesis, and Kitty grabbing things that got closer and phasing them so they lost velocity. Suddenly out of the storm came a huge tractor trailer entangled with a giant tree. The two entertwined weapons flew at the building and Scott felt his mouth go dry as he lined up a shot hoping to shatter it just right to make the pieces split and avoid the building yet knowing it was an impossible shot. He fired and his beam shot out picture perfect, cuting a line through tree and tractor trailer alike, and shattering them into several pieces. Unfortunately those several pieces obstinately still kept coming. Straight for them. He desperately aimed again even as a small piece of wood he hadn't seen clipped him, knocking his visor flying across the roof top. He immediately squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and fell to the rooftop, gathering Jean to him, even as he heard her call out his name and clutch him equally close. He knew the pieces were almost upon them. He could feel Jean desperately trying to raise a shield. Suddenly his visor floated to his face and he watched in amazement as the pieces of tractor trailer deflected the pieces of tree and sprang off in opposite directions. His mind instantly added the pieces together and came to one conclusion: Magneto.  
  
He turned his head and saw the sometimes villain standing besides Kurt, Professor X and Storm. Magneto's head was already beaded with sweat as he guided his senses across the electromagnetic disruption this storm was causing and Storm was tense beside him her mind questing out to find the answer.  
  
Kurt disappeared and then immediately reappeared at his side, even as Professor's voice sounded in his mind. *We'll take over the defense now, you three retire inside and rest.*  
  
He swallowed a protest and allowed Kurt to teleport him, Kitty and Jean down to the kitchen where there was hot coffee and more sandwiches being watched over by a brooding Warren. Ignoring everything else he sat in a chair and held Jean tightly, glad to be out of the storm and safe once more. 


	2. Culmination

After things quieted down, Scott and Jean headed back to their rooms, and as they passed her room, Scott paused but Jean kept walking, her hand firmly clasped in his, drawing him along. They reached his room and went inside; and, there, door closed, Scott felt himself grow hesitant, truly thinking of what he wanted to do. Jean, feeling no such compulsion for thought at this point, her desire rising, leaned forward and proceeded to kiss him.   
  
Thouroughly.   
  
Passionately.   
  
Seriously.   
  
Scott felt his heartbeat shoot through the roof as he felt the emotions and feelings in him and her start to feedback on one another faintly through the link. His love for her had always been there, but it had grown stronger this last year. And, along with it, a fair amount of lust as well. That lust and love was burning high like a bonfire now. And bodies came together and lips crushed one another. With iron control, he decided if this was going to happen, and it was indeed, then he was going to set the course. He stepped her back for a moment and turned away, gathering a small item. At first she looked startled, then her mouth(lovely mouth that it was) stretched wide in a smile almost predatory in nature. He turned back to her and took her in his arms again, holding her gently but firmly to him and caressing her back, as he kissed her slowly and seductively, putting all his passion into that deepening kiss. Her breath caught and quickened as she felt his passion redouble into her across the mind link. With one thought, they moved to the bed together, his hands gently undressing them both while still continuing to kiss her passionately.  
  
The last pieces of garment fell away to the floor and for the first time he beheld her naked form. His breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful, the light glinting off of pointed, gently swelling breasts. Her nipples hardened as he brushed his hands across them softly. His gaze wandered lower and he gasped as he beheld her center, that sweet tangle of red hair gently enfolding her center, her treasure . He raised his eyes to find her gaze also directed downward, and grinned.   
  
Leaning in to kiss her, he felt his hardness grow yet harder under her gaze. he scooped her up and deposited her on the bed with a flourish, making her giggle softly with a smile that made his breath quicken. With trembling hands, he caressed every inch of her body. He lay her gently along the covers and crawled to join her, taking a small vial into his hands and squeezing out some gel onto them. He placed his hands along her shoulders and began to rub softly. She groaned as the hot oil worked into her skin, awakening it further and making her body throb with growing excitement. His hands slid down across her body to her breasts, gently cupping and caressing each breast. His thumbs rubbing against each swiftly hardening nipple, flicking them with fingernails, and gently massaging the oil in every inch of her front. Down her belly and across her stomach, his hands swept. And then, they were in that tangle of red hair, and she groaned softly as his fingers, seemingly light and yet so strong, began rubbing the oil in there. Across the nub of her clit and across the soft petals and folds of her pussy, his fingers flew. She arched upwards towards his hands as the oil began to burn softly and she shook as he rubbed and gently tweaked her clit. Her body heaved as she approached orgasm. His hands began a slow but methodical movement, one finger dipping inside of her. His oh so wonderful hands made her arch and cry out as shudder after shudder filled her and built and built until she exploded over a peak of incredible heights, her cries soft but insistent. His hands quickly moved back up to her now throbbing nipples, as he lowered his lips to her once more and kissed her with passion and with tenderness. Within her, her heart beat fast and throbbing, as indeed her entire body seemed to do. His hard cock rubbed against her as he lay alongside her and kissed her. His hands were busy, gently rubbing and tweaking her nipples as they stimulated her again. Then he pulled his kiss away from her mouth and began slowly working downward. Feather light kisses trailing ever southward until they reached that patch of brilliant red again and she jumped as a flick of his tongue crossed her clit. Then a slow gentle swipe of it across her folds and she shuddered as he bent his head and truly began to torment her...  
  
She cried out aloud, her voice rising higher as she begged...he went faster instead, his tongue seeming to dance across her clit and pussy, wrapping itself into impossible tangles. Just as she thought he could do nothing more powerful she felt a strike almost like a blow of pure force against her clit, gentle but powerful. And she realized he wore his visor and had used a microburst to stimulate her clit. Again and again, the bursts rained on her throbbing nub and she rose higher and higher and finally, crying his name aloud, exploded once more into incandescence and slowly floated down the other side.  
  
He grinned up at her and slowly kissed up her flank. His gentle kisses filled her with the need, the desire, the want to have him inside her NOW. He slowly made his way up her until he kissed her once more, his kiss now tasting faintly different. And, even as she realized he tasted of her, his hard throbbing cock pressed against her folds demanding entrance.  
  
It was only at this point that she realized how large he was, and gasped as she felt his blunt head slowly enter her. It seemed to have a strange feel to it, and she realized that somewhere in all of this, he had found the mind to put on a condom. Her mind had no time to be glad though, as it was filled with the sweet feelings of that first slow penetration.   
  
He came up against the hymen and as he kissed her hard and passionately, broke through it. She convulsed once at the pain but shuddered with pleasure at the same time. His hands still danced along her breasts and nipples. His kisses on her mouth hungry and powerful as sensations filling her even as he filled her so full. He slid slowly all the way into her to the hilt. Flesh rested against flesh as groin met groin.  
  
She felt deliriously, joyously full, and as he began to move, she clutched at him down there. Feeling him gasp as her muscles responded to commands never given before, she felt him slowly begin to slide in and out of her tightness.   
  
Faintly across the link she felt his pleasure an utter control as he strove to make this first time a pleasure and joy for both of them.  
  
His movements slowly gained speed as her body responded to his, his hands were clasped behind her now, as hers were behind him. They each were trying to pull the other deeper and more into the other. His hard cock slowly and deeply entered and plundered her so delightfully and slowly. Her moans and his groans both began to grow faster and faster and louder ... and they built into a rhythm as suddenly their link snapped into focus and they could feel each other completely-- the pleasure fed back through them multiplying again and again and again, as they exploded together. Together they reached a height undreamed of and then slowly fell back down together. Together they opened their eyes gazing at one another with minds and eyes and hearts and feeling... content.  
  
*I love you* he whispered and thought simultaneously with her own utterance.   
  
He shifted feeling his hardness till inside her…his eyes lit up and suddenly she wondered if getting involved with someone who knew tactics so well was a good idea…he leaned in and whispered  
  
"ah my dear we are just getting started..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hours later, Jean wondered if there was such a thing as too much sex, but as he began moving again and touching her body just so, she forgot her thought in a upswelling of pleasure... 


	3. Afterglow

As they wake up the next morning and welcome each other's renewed love, they wonder what may come.  
  
And, with curiosity in their hearts , they look into each other's eyes. They have fought battles together, and with each other, stood against Apocalypse and Duncan Matthews, and even dreaded Calc tests, but looking into each other's eyes now is the hardest for fear...and yet what they see there is true. An afterglow that is more love than lust, more dream, and more reality than either of them could expect. Everything seems to be both the same and yet profoundly different. 


	4. Why The XMen Never Go Shopping At The Ma...

The gang was out shopping and it was towards the end of the trip. Now was the time when the guys were dropping and even the girls were having to feign being interested in the next shop, because by then it was just way too dang many steps down the mall from where they were.   
  
Scott and Jean had driven the van and car and brought a whole gang with them, including Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Amara, Warren, Bobby, Piotr, Illyana, Gene, and Ellen. It had been a long day, but a pleasant one, Scott and Jean had stolen several momentary breaks to cuddle and kiss, and, with the exception of the glass on the toy store window, there had been no casualties, and no mishaps. Yet. That was about to change.   
  
They were all trooping down the escalator towards the carpark when Amara gave a shriek, and was suddenly gone, accompanied by a horrible gurgling sound...The group all stared. Scott and Kurt almost bumped heads as they rushed to examine the exact spot where Amara had vanished. Jean came over too jostling them a lil as she reached out to push gently on a step...  
  
There was another horrible gugrling sound and Jean, Kurt, and Scott were gone too.  
  
The others stared at each other for a moment, then stared back at the spot. Roghue gulped and spoke quietly  
  
"I guess we should really try tio see where they went." her cvoivce had a pleading quality to it as if she reallly wanted someone to convince her otherwise. unfortunately, the others were all feeling the same sort of ideas she was and as one they crowded round the spot. Warren gulped slowly then reached out and hesitating briefly, pushed the spot.  
  
There was a louder, almost complaining gurgling sound and then there was noone there.  
  
* * *  
  
Warren opened his eyes and found himself standing facing a wall. He blinked, started guiltily and belatedly turned around and promptly gasped. There before them were the others... and a ... welll, a... what looked like, for the lack of better words... and he thought desperately that somewhere there absolutely had to be better words...a room full or socializing escalators. Socializing escalators which, if his ears werent playing tricks on him, and he was beginning to wonder if this whole thing wasnt a nightmare, were plotting to take over the world and kill all the humans starting with the kids...He blinked and considered turning back around and ignoring it.   
  
But, just as he was giving it serious thought, Kurt accidentally kicked a piece of debris. There was sudden silence in the room as all of the escalators turned, and well, even with no eyes, it was obvious they were looking at the kids. A dreadful groaning scream, started and they rushed at the kids.  
  
Faced at last with something he understood Scott broke his silence and orders began flowing out of his mouth.  
  
"Angel, take the high ground. Use that fancy new bat you got and hit them high!"   
  
"Colossus, Iceman, and Dis, take the point and clear us a path."   
  
"Kurt, get Amara, Rogue and Ellen out of here! Take them to the car!"  
  
"Jean, You're with Me!"  
  
The teams moved as he had ordered Rogue dissapearign midprotest and the others immediately dealing serious damage  
  
There followed several long minutes of serious Smashing, crashing, Zatting, and lots of thuds and booms, before the X-Men were finally on the outside of the door, and running for the car. They arrived back at the car, and van, piled in and peeled out so fast, that they left black marks halfway down the street.  
  
They arrived back at the mansion and all piled out and stopped for just a moment at the entrance.Scott spoke, his voice low in warning, menace and something like childlike annoyance...  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. I am not gonna talk about it. I wont ever acknowledge it. and you cant make me."  
  
With that he turned on his feet and stalked inside, seriously considering never going to the mall again. 


End file.
